bellas blue song
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: bella is a famous italian singer. one day she is called to volterra for a private performance.  she sees aro then edward. they see her. so do some others. want is in the air.mild abuse and rape.some language to. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own none of these charachters or anything! i am not stephenie meyer unfortunately. (tear tear.) please review everyone!  
**

**summary:** bella is a famous italian singer. one day she is called to volterra for a private performance.  
she sees edward and aro. they see her. so do some others. want is in the air. some abuse and mild rape.

i was slipping on a deep blue floor length gown that had straps that made an x in the front. it had a blue diamond in the front of it. it sparkled in the spot light. i put on my ocean flats let the attendants do my hair and make up. know that thats done i am ready for my performance at the french solindal palace.

i stepped out onto the stage carefully. i sat on the lone black stool and began my song in english. my song would later form into french and then italian. this was one of my favorites. it is called, 'bello blu una' meaning beutiful blue one.

**i see the blue sky reflect in your eyes i watch the ocean knows no lies**

as i sing the thought of a beutuful mermaid comes to mind.

**Je regarde la mouche jour par mon Quand bien m me j'en,**  
**Oui, m me tho je pleure.**

this song is very sad. it makes me sing with more emotion.

**Non voglio mentire,**  
**Non voglio mentire.**  
**anche tho piango.**

**con una sola lacrima goccia in un occhio io canto con nessun bugie.**

i bowed and picked up a single rose. kissing it i threw it back to the croud watching people grab at it. i am a sad person.  
with a sad life.

i walk back to the dressing room and begin putting back on my regular clothes.

"bella! that was great!" my dad/boss said. i hadnt relised but i had let a tear slip down. i quikly turned away to avoid angering charlie.

"answer me when i am talking to you!" he grabbed my arm hard and spun me around. he saw the tear and pulled me to the private room.

he kicked me in the stomach. i laid there and took it.

"what are you blubbering about! you have a life every one dreams about! i gave you every thing!" he tore of my dress and dragged me by the hair to his bad for a long night.

**the next morning**

i woke from a dreamless sleep. i looked around and saw i was naked on the floor by charlies bed. i blocked out the memories of last night as i got up and put on my clothes.

i have greek lessons today at 9. i am probably one of the only 21 year olds that know over 13 languages. greek is my 14th. charlie wont be up until i am well done with classes so i think i will risk exploring this city. i love france.

i walk thro the halls and find my private tutoring room.

"γειά τους νέους που βλέπω είστε κουρασμένοι σήμερα." ,hello young one i see you are tired today. my teacher is old but very smart.

"καλημέρα πολύ ωραία, είναι χαρά μου να είναι σε presance σας" good morning great one, it is a pleasure to be in your presance, i reply.

after classes i quietly check to see that charlie is asleep. he is out cold.

i grab my purse. i walk into my bathroom and put on heavy eye liner and mascara. i am aloud to wear no make up during performances so it is part of my discise.

i am known all over the world so its necesary. i pull my hair into a tight pony tail. even in a pony tail my hair trails down to my lower back. i put on a black and blue hat put on lip gloss.

next is my clothes. i put on a black shirt with short sleves. then i put on some grey skinny jeans , coverup,converse and im gone.

i see many stores and home shops. charlie may have all the money but i am smart. every week i take out exactly 100 dollers. he never notices. he just thinks it part of regular expenses.

i have bin working since i was 13 so i have about 50 thousand dollers. i see one store that catches my eye. its called 'fleur de la vie' meaning flowers of life.

i see an old but pretty women talking to what seems like her son. he is very handsome. he has dirty blond hair toned muscles and a chisled face. but it is covered with sweat and dirt. i can tell he has bin working all day. i dont talk much so i notice things that normal people wouldnt.

i bet many people dont notice his beuty.

i can see that the mother had a slight lump on her stomache. she is pregnant. the son has a slight irregular bump on his wrist,]. it has bin broken before. i must have bin staring to long because he looks my way and smiles. he says somthing to mis mom and walkes over to my.

**(a/n. i dont feel like translating everything but there whole conversation is in french okay?)**

"good morning miss?" he shakes my hand trying to see my eyes. i am hiding them with my hat. ive bin told they are the deepest blue eyes any one has ever seen. crap! i forgot the contacts!

"bell, just call me bell." i am famous as isabella. and bell is my outside name.

"good morning bell, im apaulo. " he smiled at me causing me to smile.

"thats greek right?" he nodded.

"how did you know?" i could realy like this guy but if he found out who i was he would want money to be kept quiet. he would black mail me.

"i know a little greek." he nodded again at me still smiling.

"so has your mom thot of a name?" he gave up on my eyes and lead me to the side of the sidewalk.

"a name for what?" he said letting go of my hamnd reluctantly.

"shes pregnant right? i can tell, so has she thought of a name yet?" i looked back at his familys flower shop.

"um.. your the first to notice. but no she hasnt. so how long are you here?" he seemed to be flirting. i could tell he wasnt a bad guy so i decided it was okay if i spent some time with him.

"just a few more days but i would like to see the town a little more before i do leave." i hinted for him to offer to show me around.

"well if you would let me i would be honored to be your chaufer. miss bella." he axtended an arm. even tho he is dirty i couldnt resist. i took his arm and went with him.

several hours later after we went to the carnival and ate, we were walking down the dock. we sat down at the edge. it was very hard to hide my eyes. but while he was saiting in line for a ride i went and bought contacts. there a dirty green but the get the job done.

"...and then he was like 'weres my clothes!' then we all ran into the trees and left him there! " we both busted out laughing.

"bell..." we stared at each other for a while then he leaned in. woh! what do i do! oh my gosh oh my gosh! before i could think i was kissing him back. his tongue was warm against mine.

it was loving and tender. i wish i never had to leave.

we pulled away after a minute. the saddest part was that i wasnt leaving in a few days i was leaving tomaro tonight. i looked away and focused on the sky. it was getting dark but so beutiful. the sun is setting... OH MY GOD! charlie! i am so dead, i stood up and looked around frantically.

" whats wrong?" he stood up to .

"its late i have to get home." i almost walked off but he handed me a card.

"call me bell. i realy like you." he smiled. i turned and walked away before he saw my tears.

charlie is going to be sooo mad. but today was worth it. anything was worth today. whats the wrost he can do right? he cant touch my face or arms that bad due to perfomances.

i sighed and went home taking my time. enjoying the sights.

**shall there be more? review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing at all! i am not sm! please review.**

**previously:**

" whats wrong?" he stood up to .

"its late i have to get home." i almost walked off but he handed me a card.

"call me bell. i realy like you." he smiled. i turned and walked away before he saw my tears.

charlie is going to be sooo mad. but today was worth it. anything was worth today. whats the wrost he can do right? he cant touch my face or arms that bad due to perfomances.

i sighed and went home taking my time. enjoying the sights.

**currently:**

**chapter 2**

i creeked open the back door to the hotel we were staying in and snuck to my room. just as i opened the door i heard growling.

"bella... were the fuck were you!" he flipped on the lamp. i saw the rage visibly shaking him to the bone. i was in for it tonight. and i dont think he will let me slip into unconciousness tonight.

"i-i was um..." he came over and kicked me down. i try to ignore my bruises but these hurt more than usual.

this went on for a while. a little after i heard the midnight bell he fell asleep but not before kicking me off the bed. it hurts to move so i just stayed there barely concious when i saw the morning light.

i wonder when i will be free of t`his life, if ever. i have the money but famous peopl are never good at hiding. theres allways someone who will recognize them. and if i tried to tell anyone, charlie would say i wanted attention.

i sighed. picking myself carefully off the ground. i know i have bruises but this time i have a long cut across my stomache. from charlies bottle. he said he wanted me to make a noise. i never did. if i did i would get worse.

i also have a slight limp that no one but someone like me would notice. i dont want to think about what else is wrong with me so i just thought of apollo as i showered. when i got out i dressed and went into the tutor room.

**"**Αχ bella η breat τελικά εμφανίζονται για την κατηγορία κάθονται, κεφάλαιο V παρακαλώ.**"**ah bella the breat is finaly showing up for class sit, chapter five please. she sounded a bit irritated. but i did as asked like allways.

i have very strong arms. charlie takes me to autograph signings and never lets me leave until i get as much publicity as possible. i have to finish evey autograph there is to give. it takes so long i learned to use both hands. it also made me realy good at vollyball basketball baseball tennis and other stuff. its one of the only good things coming from all my work.

i never show anyone my skills. i can shoot a basketball from one end of the court. my hands are strong.

after classes i decided tro pack my things early. i was still thinking about apollo when my attendant kella walked in.

"our flight is about to depart." she smiled. she was an innocent girl. she knew nothing of harm to her. she was the closest thing to a friend i had soo i just smiled and handed her one of my bags. we carried my stuff to the private jet.

i walked in and sat down on one of the confotable sofas but not for long. after my attendent went to the back quarters and no one else was around charlie kickd me out of the chair and onto the floor.

he says im just property. that i dont deserve to be comfertable. no one dared come in unless asked to or knocking first. we were like royalty.

i watched as charlie boreded and kella left. charlie walked over sat beside me. i began sliding to the floor.

"what the hell are you doing! i didnt tell you to get on the ground but since you insist go ahead." on the ahead he dug his key into my side. i crumpled to the floor.

i fell asleep soon only to be jerked up into the seat by charlie.

"here is your lunches." it was two plates of chopped up apples mashed potatoes and maceroni. i guess charlie wanted it. he never wanted to be seen eating much food so he allways ate my food and ordered celery or somthing for me. he didnt want me to get fat. he knew i was skinny tho so he got dresses to hide that.

i nibbled not realy feeling hungry and got kicked to the floor again. it was a long flight but when i got back to my seat i looked around and saw a sign flashing _italy_.

"you dont know how jelous people are. today you get to perform in front of royalty" i sighed failtly remembering him talking about going to volterra and privatly performing for the vulturi family.

"yes sir." he pointed at his feet. indicating for me to run them. i did as told. when we landed he gripped my wrist and lead me to a car. to other people this would look loose and leading like but to me its a death grip.

we finaly arrived at the hotel. he threw me into a dark corner and went about his life. after a while of sitting there with a dry throat he threw me a water bottle. he didnt want my voice to be harmed. thats part of why i cant make any noise during our 'family time.'

kella came in after a while and made me isabella pretty. made me have perfect skin, shining almost no other make up besides blue mascara lip gloss and a touch of blue glitter.

i wore a floor length gown white with blue tints and covers. it was billowy in the chest. i hope apollo can forget about me. i feel bad. i always put others before myself.

i sighed and followed my 'dad' to an elegant palace. over seen some like it. it no longer baffles me. altho it is beutiful. i walked down the halls with a short blonde girl with strangely red eyes to the main court room. i cant realy say there weird tho. mine are an inhuman blue. charlie says there just a murky pond.

i dont think they are that bad tho. i walked into the main room and saw three thrones. i had studied these men before. it was aro cauis and marcus.

theyer familys were famous but know they are the three kings. they were beutiful but aro was by far the best. i didnt stare though. charlie would kill me if he got any complaints.

"good evening isabella." aro said to me. ids he talking to me? everyone allways talks to charlie never to me. not even fans. charlie forbids me to speak to anyone.

i looked at charlie who gave a warning glance. i knew fear was evident on my face because aro looked confused and sniffed. i know the pefume kella put on me smells good so i relaxed a bit.

"goog evening sir." i said looking down.

"oh dont call me sir. you are just as famous as me. call me aro, these are my brothers cauis and marcus." he waved twords them. i gave a slight smile.

he got up and walked over to me. i didnt dare look up. i saw his black shoes. his hand touched my chin. no one but charlie ever touched me. i flinched just barely letting a wimper escape my lips. he tok a step back. charlie glared at me.

apollo was the only person i ever met that i never flinched from.

"isabella dear please look up. what is wrong?" i shook my head and looked down again. he took charlie over to the side and spoke quietly. oh my go what if he know something and charlie find out? i wont be able to perform for atleast a week! i am so dead. i felt my heart rate pick up. i saw the people in the room looking at me.

"hey bella. aro wants a private performance ill see you tomaro okay." he gave me a salute and left. some of the richest people i perform for pay alot of extra money and get a 'private' showing. meaning they do as they wish with me.

charlie would have to find a hooker tonight. but strangely i didnt mind aro being with me tonight. sure i was scared but he seems gentler than charlie at least.

aro smiled. ne whispered to someone called jane. she took my arm. i flinched. she didnt care. she just lead me down stair after stair. sometimes th nicest people are also the meanest. ive bin down to basements before. ive had it realy bad sometimes. i gulped and just followed.

**okay here you go guys chapter 2! please vot on my poll! chose bellas power! review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

** sorry for the wait you guys, im taking classes for latin. its hard! oh well thanks for all the awsome reviews you guys. i realy appreciate it all. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing you guys! im just a fan. oh and thanks to torytigress for being such an awsome writer i realy like your storys! you rock**!

**previously:**

"isabella dear please look up. what is wrong?" i shook my head and looked down again. he took charlie over to the side and spoke quietly. oh my go what if he know something and charlie find out? i wont be able to perform for atleast a week! i am so dead. i felt my heart rate pick up. i saw the people in the room looking at me.

"hey bella. aro wants a private performance ill see you tomaro okay." he gave me a salute and left. some of the richest people i perform for pay alot of extra money and get a 'private' showing. meaning they do as they wish with me.

charlie would have to find a hooker tonight. but strangely i didnt mind aro being with me tonight. sure i was scared but he seems gentler than charlie at least.

aro smiled. ne whispered to someone called jane. she took my arm. i flinched. she didnt care. she just lead me down stair after stair. sometimes th nicest people are also the meanest. ive bin down to basements before. ive had it realy bad sometimes. i gulped and just followed.

**currently:**

**chapter 3**

we finaly got down to the basement. it wurns out it was a private theatre. i saw about 20 red eyed gds and godesses. they all watched me adoringly. why does every one like me? i soon relised jane wasnt trying to hurt me she was trying to keep me from triping on the stairs. she looked at me adoringly also.

i dodnt see one mean face. this is the only reason i havent killed myself yet. so many people wpuld be hurt if i were no longer alive. so many people want me in this world for osme reason.

i smiled and walked up to the stage. the curtains were a deep red. the stool was a black blue combination . i sat on it. and looked out to the adoring faces. i let myself think they would all care for me and try to help me if i needed it. for the song i was about to sing was very emotional.

it went from:

loving: estonian

sad:latin

angry:dutch

then broken: italian

**(the translation will be in parenthisis after the lyrics are listed.)**

**el cuidado de los descuidados  
**

**ayudar a los desamparados**

(caring for the careless

helping the helpless)

i extended my chin on the dos parts and i let the love fill my eyes.

**saule nekad pieaugs,  
**

**diena ir piepildīta ar slēpjas.**

(the sun will never rise,

the day is filled with lies.)**  
**

one reason i sing in diffrent languages is so charlie wont understand. he gets rich of of songs he doesent understand. i thought of the pain every night. letting the sadness fill my eyes. then thought of my rage for him.

**de nacht zal stijgen,  
**

**rebellen van de ondergang.**

(the night will rise,

rebel the demise.)

i let the emotion flow as i thought of how i longed to leave this life. how i want love. how i want to be able to go home to a family of love.

**nakts pārtraukumiem,  
**

**uz katra zvaigzne,  
**

**diena mostas,  
**

**cik tas ir grūti.**

(the night breaks,

into every star,

the day wakes,

how it is hard.)

i lowered my head as i stood bowing. i heard nothing as i looked up. some were on the verge of crying but no tears. some simmered in rage. some were broken looking. and others were loving.

all at once everyone stood and cheered. i knew i could effect people with this was a little overwhelming. i saw aro look lovingly at me.

i barely kept the tears in as i went off stage to wait for tonights horrors.i tripped on a chair and was caught by aro. wait he was just in the back of the croud! how could he be there.

he was cold to. weird. then i remember my trip to the amazan. they had many books for me. i read about the cold ones. they were blood drinkers who fed on there ancient village long ago. it sounded crazy but the people there talked as if it were real.

they had red eyes cold skin strength to no end and many other abilities. i looked at him and whispered something i wish i hadnt.

"vampire." i said it so quietly that only a vampire would hear it. he gasped a bit. but smile. yup he is a vampire but he didnt kill me there on the spot.

"i knew you would find out sooner or later." he picked me up and carried me to a library with a couch. he set me down and touched my stomache.

"show me your wouds." he said lovingly. why does this guy care so much? i know he only payed for me so he could eat me. he wasnt a usual costomer he was a vampire and he was rich.

"yes sir." i whispered turning into auto mode. i roboticaly undid the top of the dress and let it fall until he could just see my stomache he gasped at the sight of the bruised all around my torso and the gash that know looked worse than before. it had scabbed up and was lookign nasty. he turned me around and saw my back. he stripped me down and saw the deep scars and bruises all over my private area and my legs.

now that i look my ankle had swollen to almost twice the size. maybe its broken. it is so numbe i just lug it around as graceful as possible.

i was preppared for the worst and was surprised to see him getting a blanket and wrapping it around me and holding me to his chest. i was still robotic as i let him do what ever he wanted. he payed he gets. i still couldnt read his emotions.

he tended to my wounds and put a cast on my foot. i was a puppet. maybe hes going to fix me so he can break me himself. when he finaly brought me to a room he left for a moment.

i layed there on the bed for a few minutes. i heard foot steps just outside the door. aro came in.

"isabella i brought some dinner if you want it. you need to gain some weight." he said handing me a plate. i justlayed there unmoving. when charlie left me to someone i didnt move until i left.

he tried to spoon feed me for a moment. he finaly set it down and sighed.

"bella i will take care of charlie. you will stay here. there is no reason to worry. whats wrong?" he sounded like he was getting angry.

great ill be a zombie until i die if dehydration. i didnt sleep at all. aro just watched me.

sometime the next night after aro tried to feed me again jane came in. they spoke quietly intil aro sighed and left with her.

after a few days they had to give me medicine to make me sleep. they did everything for me until finaly they brought charlie in.

i sat up and looked at him, he was pissed. he looked at jane who stood in the corner. jane is allways taking care of me. if not aro. she is allways being nice. trying to be friendly. i can tell she would like to be friends. but i make no friends to prevent people from getting hurt.

charlie sized her up no dought seeing if he could take her. she had no visible weapons. he chuckled and walke dover to me. he stumbled a bit but finaly made it over to the bed. he slapped me on the face so hard i fell to the floor.

i turned back into robt mode as he kicked me screaming."were the fuck have you bin bitch!" after 2 kicks he fell to the floor in pain. but there was no cause.

jane stared at him. know i remember. she had told me about the vulturis powers. i felt warm liquid flowing from my head. into my hair. jane froze and quikly left lookign very sorry. charlie got up and pulled out a knife.

i didnt move. he stabbed my arms and legs. he eventualy dropped the knife and picked up the lamp. he bashed it into my head still yelling.

aro stormed in at that moment. "i c-cant f-feel anything-g.."

aro dragged him somewere and i barely saw him bite my wrist as i fell into death.

**okay you guys i hope you liked this chapter! it was fun to write. and please vote on my poll! any ideas on were jacob should come in? mike? should i change this to an edward and bella? suggestions welcome and review review review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaim: i am not stephenie meyer! there for i own nothing! check out my poll on my profile pretty please with a cherry on top!  
**

**previously:**

jane stared at him. know i remember. she had told me about the vulturis powers. i felt warm liquid flowing from my head. into my hair. jane froze and quikly left lookign very sorry. charlie got up and pulled out a knife.

i didnt move. he stabbed my arms and legs. he eventualy dropped the knife and picked up the lamp. he bashed it into my head still yelling.

aro stormed in at that moment. "i c-cant f-feel anything-g.."

aro dragged him somewere and i barely saw him bite my wrist as i fell into death.

**currently:**

**chapter 4**

i felt the burn but it didnt hurt that much. ive bin out thro so much pain in my life that it didnt matter any more. i layed there and took it.

it felt like i was on fire but ti was better that my emotions. after an eturnity of burning in the pits of hell it lessened. bit by bit it receded all the way to my throat. there it was a dull roar.

i silently opened my eyes. i saw the whole world as if it was all magnified. i saw the indintions in the ceiling were people touched it as it was made. i saw every speck at the same time. then i smelled.

i smelled blood. i smelled the insides of the vampires just barely. i also smelled food in the castle and shops all around. i smelt shoes and venom. i smelled it all at once.

then i heard. i heard a frog ribet in the pond south of here. i heard a dog roll over in a nearby house. i heard food pass thro some humans system somewere in the castle.

then i tasted. i tasted everything i smelt. my senses werethis good with out me even trying. all together i relised i was a vampire. i sat up in an instant. i saw that i was on a bed and there was very faint smell of blood on the floor beside me and a strong smell of bleach.

jane and aro were on each side of me. aro smiled and jane smirked.

"i have a feeling no one is going to be able to hurt you again." aro said looking at jane.

"why?" i said still marveling at my senses.

"jane is very protective of you." jane shook her head. i saw her eyes and saw she thought of me as a sister. i looked into aros eyes also.

his eyes were very discriptive. he was feeling angry at charlie and loving at me and happy with jane he was also feeling relieved that i was fine. so this must be my ability. i can read things relating to evident emotion in peples eyes.

"isabella would it be okay if we did a few tests to see your true abilities?" aro lead me to a training room after i nodded.

it was a huge grey room. we went to what looked like a weight room. there was a machine that had weights by the ton.

"this will measure how hard you kick." aro lead me to a very thick piller. he demonstrated that i should kick it. it read 36 thousand pounds from his kick.

"try as hard as you can like i did." i stood and mimicked his movements. i looked to the right and saw felix was high score holder reading 38 thousand lbs.

i kicked as hard as i could. it didnt even hurt. i watched aro he looked baffled. i looked at the screen. it read 53 thousand pounds.

we went on to machine after machine. i can run at 848 mph. i can flip in .002 seconds. i can break anything aro hands me. i can type 489 words per minute. i can punch with a force of 81 thousand lbs.

im basicaly a vampire among vampires. after the tests he ran me to the forest with a few things in a bag. he pointed a gun at me. not a real one but one to measure how high something is.

"now jump." he ordered getting excited. i did and flew thro the air very fast. when i finaly stopped going up i fell very very slowly. i founf myself spinning and doing fun stuff in the its like my past never existed. like immortality just blew it away.

when i landed aro grinned.

"your like an airplane." he grabbed my hand and we spent the rest of this day together. for a king he isnt half bad.

i think i might love him. we went to the town. again i was overwhelmed with my senses. i went thro the city and we picked two random people and stalked them. im pretty thirsty.

it was a married couple just moving around drunk. they finaly got in there car and drove. i ran beside the car and grabbed the side lifting it up just bareoly and pullung it to the side still running at the same speed. they didnt notice until they stopped. i opened the mans door. aro did the same. we frabbed them. aro bit the womens neck.

they were on the ground. i turned to the man. he calmed and looked like he cared for me once he saw my eyes. he relaxed.i laid him down under me. he wanted me right know even tho his wife was dieing. i read his eyes.

he reached up to touch me. i grabbed his hands and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "its okay. ill be quick." i bit into his nack and drained him. he wrapt his arms around me as tight as he could. i let him. when i was done i looked up to see aro angry.

he is obviously jelous. i looked down and saw i was in the mans arms. straddling him kind of. o quikly got up and kissed aro on the cheek. he visible relaxed and followed me back to the castle.

i smelled animal blood before i got inside. aro had told me of a coven who fed on animals.

when we entered the court room i saw a pixie. a beutiful blonde girl. as well as a brown haired one. i saw 4 males 2 blonde one short bron and one longish brownish haired one. the name edward came to mind. i saw in his eyes he was thinking of how he knew me from somewere.

they all did. but the pixie also thought i would be her best friend even though i dont even know her. they all loved me once they saw my eyes. i turned tword the one named edward.

"... alice esme and edward." aro finished naming them all. i nodded and kept an eye on edward. my name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldnt think straight right know.

"... you, aro i have missed you..." carlisle spoke to aro.

"ISABELLA!" alice screeched.

"i wanted to say it!" edward and emmet complained. well i guess my secret is out. but what could happen?

"your isabella! love your music!" alice came overand hugged me with all of her strength. she pulle dback smileing. she was trying to show off her strength. she didnt want to seem weak so she tryed to show off. she frowned and tried again. she pulled back and pouted.

"did i hurt you?" i shook my head at her question.

i pulled her in for a hug and squeezed. she gasped.

"cant...b-brethe!" i let go and she gasped for air. she smiled tho. edward came over and his lips crashed on mine. i was in so much shock i just stoo there. no one moved until aro growled.

**review pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i own nothing!**

**ok guys im realy disapointed! i have like 1 review! check out my poll!  
**

**previously: **

"ISABELLA!" alice screeched.

"i wanted to say it!" edward and emmet complained. well i guess my secret is out. but what could happen?

"your isabella! love your music!" alice came overand hugged me with all of her strength. she pulle dback smileing. she was trying to show off her strength. she didnt want to seem weak so she tryed to show off. she frowned and tried again. she pulled back and pouted.

"did i hurt you?" i shook my head at her question.

i pulled her in for a hug and squeezed. she gasped.

"cant...b-brethe!" i let go and she gasped for air. she smiled tho. edward came over and his lips crashed on mine. i was in so much shock i just stoo there. no one moved until aro growled.

**currently:**

**chapter 5:**

"isabella. ive loved you ever since the first time i saw you in tv." i liked edward but i still loved aro. or so i thought. no i know i love aro.i knew he loved me to. he has talked to marcus. without words we both know we love one another. i was about to kick edward into a wall and scream to never touch me or he would die but i saw aro walking quickly and angrily over to marcus.

my vampire mind procesed the situation quickly. aro was jelous and wanted to know that my love was true. he doesent trust me! i saw marcus was very amused by everyone and was allso annoyed aro was bringing him into this.

i flash steppen between aro and marcus. i saw aro was jelous over edward and mad at me for letting him and was distrusting. he seriously douted me. okay now im mad.

"are you doughting my love?" i whispered angrily. he looked away,hes mad because he knows im stronger than him.

"i"-"i cant believe you!" i interupted him screaming at him. he got very confadent and turned back to me grabbing my wrists.

"i am king! i will do as i wish! you are just part of my guard and our entertainment!" that hit a heart string. charlie allways talked to me like i was lower and i was just for his entertainment. i knew my eyes showed the hurt because he looked slightly sorry.

he felt like it was his duty to be harsh though. he didnt know how much that hurt though. my legs gave out and i fell to the floor. for the first time since being changed i felt like i just got a beating. i lowered my head and let my hair fall over my face hiding it.

i didnt know vampires could cry but i felt the tears falling. i looked up to see aro looking down on me. he gasped at the sight of the tears. he softend up a bit. my chest heaved and i trembled.

he reached down twords me. i flashed a few feet away lookign back at him. he looked sorry. i dont think i can stay here. i ran out of the castle before anyone could chase me.

not that they could keep up. i cried and ran until the next night. i swam through the ocean for a whil to lose my scent. then i got to land again. i stepped out of the forest later with no tears left. it is getting to be night and im feeling like having a good time.

i walked into a womens clothing store. the cashier recognized me and smiled. after she gave me a blue tight dress knee length i decided i was going to find the tastiest smelling guy in this town.

i focused extending my senses. i found a realy good spelling guy and followed it past a flower shop in a haze.i was thinking of edward and i a haze as i stalked this guy. he was on the beach drawing in the sand i waited and finaly looked at what be was drawing. it was a girl. then under he was writing B-E-L-L-A.

i snapped out of the haze and looked at his face. apollo! oh my god. i stepped of the tree i was taking cover in and ran over to him.

"apollo!" i jumped into his arms. he smelt delicious. but no longer in a food way but in another. he smiled and hugged me back after a moment.

"bella!" he looked at me slowly.

"something wrong?" i said causiously.

"why do you have blue eyes?" just as he said that i smiled. he didnt know about my discuise. i explained everything. by then we were sitting on the beach with me in his lap.

"wow... so...um, can you sing me a song?" i thought of the right song it is called 'the sparkle in the night' its one of my favorites its in croatian

**noć je tamna,  
**

** povremeno iskra,  
**

**svjetlo je mala,  
**

**no velik utjecaj.**

the night is dark,

the occasional spark,

light is small,

but great in effect.

i kept singing until his mother began calling.

"apollo! time to turn in!" she spoke in french. he got up.

"bella you can come in if you want. we have an ext"-"its okay apollo im just here for a visit." after asuring him i would be okay he left and i watched the ocean a bit more until i smelled a wonderful human that wasnt apollo.

i followed it to a guy from a sasuage shop. i hid in the back corner as he exited onbviously the last to leave. i followd his steps until we were about to leave the alley. i grabbed his arms and threw him under me.

"hey! who do you thi..." he looked into my eyes and relaxed in my grasp. my eyes allways do this. i ignored it and drank while pondering what i will do from here.

**review please! check out my poll :)**


End file.
